Diskuse s uživatelem:Tonda Novak
Buď vítán. Děkuji ti za registraci a těším se na případnou spolupráci. PS: Jestli chceš, zavedu šablonu nálepek, ať to máš na té svojí stránce. S pozdravy --Silesian 11. 6. 2010, 17:36 (UTC) : Taky se těším na případnou spolupráci. Šablona nálepek by byla dobrá. Pokusil jsem se přenést text mojí stránky s nálepkama z wikipedie, ale nepodařilo se mi to. Tak bych to uvítal. S pozdravem--Tonda Novak 11. 6. 2010, 17:45 (UTC) :: Jenom nemůžu najít, kde je v nastavení monowiki. Je tam toho hodně. --Tonda Novak 11. 6. 2010, 18:03 (UTC) :::Monobook je až úplně dole, ve speciální kolonce. Nastavení -> vzhled -> dole v Wikipedia skin -> Monobook. --Silesian 11. 6. 2010, 18:04 (UTC) ::::Tak povedlo se mi to konečně zarovnat do té tabulky vpravo, zítra dodělám zbývající šablony a nasekám je tam. Jinak kdyby bylo potřeba nějakou šablonu, stačí mi napsat, já ji zkopčím z wikipedie a upravím na místní poměry. Jdu se dívat na fotbal. Zdar --Silesian 11. 6. 2010, 18:38 (UTC) :::::Díky moc. --Tonda Novak 12. 6. 2010, 08:10 (UTC) Skupina A Mrkni tam na diskuzi, máš tam odpověď a návrh. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 12:25 (UTC) :Hele, tak šablonu jsem sem přetáhl, chtěl bych vědět, co tam potřebuješ přidat, tedy co budeš vyplňovat u těch zápasů z mistrovsví, abych tam mohl dát kolonky, tak kdyžtak to tu vypiš, ať to můžu upravit, dík. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 12:33 (UTC) :: Bylo by dobré jména rozhodčích (hlavní, 2 pomezní, záložní), stadion, kde se hraje, počet diváků, žluté,karty, červené karty, a to by mohlo stačit, ne?--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 12:36 (UTC) :::Zkusím zapracovat a uvidím, co mi z toho vyleze. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 12:37 (UTC) ::::Co říkáš tomuhle? :::::Upe skvělé. jestli to lze, tak bych si zápasy na MS vzal na starost a postupně je doplňoval. Myslím, že i tak toho máš mnoho, že. Jejda, teď jsem si uvědomil. Můžu tykat???--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 13:44 (UTC) ::::::Protože jsme tak přibližně stejně staří (+/- 6 let) tak klidně můžeš. Mistrovství si klidně vem, jen tabulku střelců si budu aktualizovat (neva?). --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:46 (UTC) :::::::Pokud chceš tabulku, tak ti ji nechám. Jenom pro info mě je 17 a nesnáším, když mi někdo vyká.--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 13:48 (UTC) ::::::::Mě je 23 a už mi začínají vykat 15letí, asi stárnu ;-) --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:55 (UTC) :::::::::Mohl bych mít jednu prosbu. K zápasům bych přidal i kdo dostal žluté a kdo červené, ale potřeboval bych k tomu zmenšeniny vlajek, jako jsou na wikipedii třeba u hymna. Nevím, ale jak je sem nahrát.Já zase pořád na něco zapomínám. Taky mám pocit, že stárnu.--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 13:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Já bych tam do té šablony šoupnul kolonku žluté (červené) karty a nalevo by byli domácí a napravo hosté. OK? --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 14:00 (UTC) :::::::::::Skvělý nápad + ještě to co jsem napsal na tovou stránku.--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 14:02 (UTC) Jména Všiml jsem si, že jsi udělal odkazy na jména. POkud ano, pak by měly být na celá jména. Tedy tímto způsobem Márquez. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 14:35 (UTC) : Nakonec jsem je odstranil, protože to vypadalo blbě, když tam byla celá červená tabulka. Pokud budu mít čas, mohl bych k nim dopsat i krátké články, dodělal bych je potom, může být???Ještě by nebylo špatné k MS udělat soupisky Týmů, ne? --Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 14:38 (UTC) :: Nad soupiskama jsem uvažoval, ale chtěl jsem si to nechat na konec šampionátu (nebo spíše po), ale jelikož se šampionátem nemusím už zabývat, tak dělej jak myslíš ;-) Jo a je tu i obrázek pro žluté a červené karty - Soubor:Zluta.gif a Soubor:Cervena.gif (hned nahraju). --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 14:40 (UTC) Obrázky Obrázky prosím načítej pod českými jmény a jen s jednou příponou - tedy ne Flag of Albania.svg.png, ale Vlajka Albánie.png. Díky --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 14:58 (UTC) :Děkuji za opravu. Skočilo mi to tam samo.--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 15:08 (UTC) :: Můžeš tu vlajku smazat prosím. Dám tam česky. --Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 15:10 (UTC) :::Proč jsi nahrál horší vlajku Albánie než tam byla?? Pokud ti jde o velikost obrázku, ten se pak upravuje v textu parametrem |XXpx tedy 25px. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 15:22 (UTC) :::: Aha, promiň, pracuje se na nápravě.--Tonda Novak 13. 6. 2010, 15:38 (UTC) podrobnější informace Hoj, když tam vkládáš ty podrobnější informace, dělá se to pomocí šablony --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 16:00 (UTC) Hymny Hoj, rád bych věděl, odkud máš ty hymny. Dík Silesian 27. 6. 2010, 12:59 (UTC) :Text hymny je z anglické wikipedie, to už jsem říkal. Není to ale kopie stránky, to si můžeš zkontrolovat. Doufám, že v tom není problém. Ptal jsem se na to, a neodpověděl jsi mi. JE to stejné, jako s vlajkama, ty jsou taky stažené z wiki, o tom přece víš.--Tonda Novak 27. 6. 2010, 13:01 (UTC) :A český text? Silesian 27. 6. 2010, 13:18 (UTC) :: Český text je samozřejmě převzat z cs:wikipidia. Jaký je teda výsledek. Bude mi zablokován přístup?--Tonda Novak 27. 6. 2010, 13:20 (UTC) :::Pokud je to takto, mělo by to být uvedeno (licence) v sekci zdroje. 27. 6. 2010, 13:22 (UTC) ::::Dobře, uvedu to tam. Můžu teda pokračovat v hymnách stejným způsobem--Tonda Novak 27. 6. 2010, 13:23 (UTC) :::::Jo Silesian 27. 6. 2010, 13:25 (UTC) ::::::A mohl by jsi mi na jedné ukázat, jak si představuješ zdroj? Na další bych to doplnil. Byl bych ti vděčný.A díky--Tonda Novak 27. 6. 2010, 13:27 (UTC) :::::::Běloruská hymna#Zdroje + kategorie:Články převzaté z české wikipedie --Silesian 27. 6. 2010, 13:56 (UTC) Hodnost Hoj, jestli jsi si nevšiml, tak jsem zavedl motivační hodnostní žebříček a tímto tě jmenuji svobodníkem. Gratuluji --Silesian 30. 6. 2010, 08:12 (UTC) :Děkuji za udělení hodnosti. Budu se snažit i nadále.--Tonda Novak 30. 6. 2010, 09:36 (UTC) ::Tak za překročení 500 editací tě povyšuji na četaře Historica Wikie. Gratuluji --Silesian 1. 7. 2010, 09:29 (UTC) :::Gratuluji k překročení 1 000 editací a udělení hodnosti praporčíka. Zdar --Silesian 24. 8. 2010, 09:00 (UTC) Správce Jedu na dovču, tak jsem tě učinil dočasným správcem, např. kdyby se tu objevil nějaký vandal (dost nepravděpodobné ;-) nebo kdyby sis potřeboval máznout nějakou stránku. Vrátím se nejdříve v úterý, práva ti pak vemu, hodně štěstí. --Silesian 2. 7. 2010, 09:32 (UTC) :Díky za projevenou důvěru. Budu se snažit nezklamat. --Tonda Novak 2. 7. 2010, 17:16 (UTC) Šablona:Hymna Tak jsem ti vytvořil šablonu o hymnách, kdyby byly potřeba nějaké další parametry, stačí napsat. Ber to jako takové malé poděkování za tvou prospěšnou činnost tady. Díky --Silesian 17. 8. 2010, 09:39 (UTC) :Díky za šablonu. Podívám se na ni a napíšu. --Tonda Novak 17. 8. 2010, 09:47 (UTC)